Twisted Fate
by inuyashahanyou22
Summary: Collage students InuYasha and Kagome don't exactly see eye to eye, but when they are thrust into each others bodies and lives things get a little complicated.
1. Twisted Fate-Chapter 1 Roomates

**Disclaimer****- I do not own any of the InuYasha ****characters nor do I make any money from this fanfic. **

**A/N- I apologize ahead of time for the way this story is done. It was originally made for my Instagram, so the chapters are short and the spacing is far and between. Hope you still enjoy the story and please review! Thanks everyone! **

**Chapter 1- Roomates.**

**I cursed under my breath.**

**"****Damn, why does the weather have to be so shitty today!" Pulling my jacket over myself a little tighter, I was relieved to have finally made it back to my residence. **

**Swinging the door open and throwing my jacket off I storm up to my room and slam the door.**

**Today had been a rather irritating day, my stupid english teacher got mad at me for only writing one page on the great depression, well hell, he was lucky he even got that! **

**A soft knock on my door snapped me out of my thoughts. Groaning to myself I swung my door open and peered down at the person in front of me.**

**It was my roommate, an 18 year old woman with long black hair and big brown eyes, her body was pretty fit and she has this sing song kinda voice… which drives me insane! Her name, is Kagome Higurashi. **

**"****What the hell do you want!?" I spat harshly. I watched as she rolled her eyes, in compete annoyance. **

**"****I was just wondering why your so pissy! You slammed your door so hard it woke me up from my nap!" **

**I scowled at her. "Well that's what you get for staying up late working on homework Kagome!" **

**Again she rolled her eyes at me,- ****_she has a bad habit of doing tha_****t-. **

**"****Whatever, I also came up here to tell you that Miroku and Sango want us to meet them at The Cage tomorrow, for a lunch hangout.**

**"****Ugh, if I agree will it make you leave faster?" Her small hands snapped to her hips and she leaned forward in pure anger. **

**"****No! I don't care about your answer I just promised them I'd tell you that!" Spinning on her heels, she stomped down the hall and slammed her bedroom door.**

**Leaving me with only one conclusion… Kagome Higurashi was a total spaz. **


	2. Twisted Fate Chapter 2-Awkward Situation

**The next day came without any other intrusions.**

**"InuYasha would you hurry up! We're gonna be late!" Kagome roared.**

**Coming down the stairs I see how truly annoyed she is.**

**"Calm down would ya! It's not like they'll care if we're late, just means more make out time for them."**

**She flinches as if offended and quickly turns away, a blush crossing her face.**

**"Your such a pervert, let's just go already."**

**Grinning at her innocents I follow her as we walk in silence down the snowy sidewalks, but of course I can't help but pester her a little more.**

**"If you think that making out is perverted then you must be more innocent then I thought!"**

**Laughing I turn to see her cheeks once again turning a shade of red.**

**"Well excuse me for waiting for the right guy!"**

**"Pfft the right guy! Did you seriously just say that!I bet you've never even been on a date."**

**Turning towards me with her hands fisted in front of her defensively she hisses.**

**"Well for your information I have a date next week!"**

**I smirk wickedly. "Is that so? With who?"**

**She frowns at her own mistaken outburst, but continues.**

**"With a sweet guy named Hojo."**

**I laugh loudly.**

**"What! With that Hobo guy from our chemistry class! That guys a wimp!"**

**She frowns.**

**"No he isn't! He's a gentlemen. Just because he doesn't hop into bed with any girl he can get his hands on, ****_unlike you_****, doesn't mean he's a wimp!"**

**My jaw tightens and I can't help the defensive growl that escapes me.**

**"Is that what ya think! Well let me clear something up for you! I don't jump into bed with just ****_any_**** woman!" **

**"Yeah right! How many woman have you slept with! Ten? Twenty!?"**

**This time it's my turn to flinch and blush. **

**As if reading my reaction her shoulders relax and she begins to blush as well.**

**"InuYasha, you have slept with someone, ****_right?"_**


	3. Twisted Fate Chapter 3 - Hangout

**I try to answer her, but the words escape me, I can feel my face start to burn from pure embarrassment. **

**How the hell did I get myself into this situation! **

**I hear a familiar voice and my head snaps in her direction. Never in my entire life have I been so happy to see Sango. I watch in silence as she hugs Kagome and they go about their girly babbling. A hand clamps me hard on the shoulder and I know it's my idiot best friend, Miroku. **

**"Hey Inu what took you guys so long to get here? Sango was beginning to think you two killed each other or something." **

**I grunt at his statement. "Naw not yet, we'll get around to it." **

**Turning to face him I see a stupid grin plastered to his face.**

**"What you so happy about?" **

**He looks past me and I turn to see what he's looking at. We watch the girls walk to a table, lost in their gossip. Turning back to face the idiot he is closer then I expected. **

**"Hey! What the hell you doing!?" **

**"Shh" He whispers. "I heard the conversation you were just having with Kagome, you two finally realizing the burning love you have for each other?" **

**I hit him hard over the head. "You've gotta be kidding me! Love her! No way in hell would I love Kagome!" **

**He rubs the back of his head and sighs. "Alright I get it... You didn't have to hit me so hard!" **

**I shake my head in annoyance. "Let's just get this lunch hangout over with."**


	4. Twisted Fate Chapter 4- Blowout

**We both walk over to join the girls. Miroku sitting across from Sango and myself across from Kagome. I sit in my seat willing for the time to go by faster, until Kagome makes the dumbest remark I've ever heard.**

**"Guys have it so much easier than girls do! We have to deal with guys hitting on us all the time and never paying attention to our feelings."**

**I lock eyes with her and decide to add my own thoughts on the matter.**

**"Are you kidding me! Guys have it way harder than girls do! We always have so much pressure to be the first to do anything in a relationship. We gotta ask the girl out, we gotta pay for everything and girls always want us to tell them we love them first, girls expect way to much from us guys!"**

**The look Kagome sends my way, actually gives me goose bumps, it's a look of total hatred.**

**"Oh yeah! Well you know what I wish!"**

**"What!?" I spit.**

**"I wish you could understand how hard it is to be a girl!"**

**I shoot out of my seat, my face inches from hers. "And I wish you knew how hard it is being a guy!"**

**Standing up and grabbing my coat from the back of my chair I look down at the three people starring at me.**

**"I'm outta here this is getting to lame for me."**

**Turning I take a fast pace towards the door, so fast I don't see the old lady standing in my way until I bump into her. The second we come into contact with each other I feel a small pinch on the side of my arm, making me pull away from her harshly.**

**"Hey watch it!" I hiss.**

**Flinging the door open I am greeted with the harsh winter breeze, trudging my way back home I once again end up in my room pissed off as hell. How does every situation end up with me back in my room pissed! Stripping down to only my boxers, I flop onto my messy bed and fall into a deep and much needed sleep.**


	5. Twisted Fate Chapter 5 - Body Swap?

**The next morning I wake with the sun in my eyes, which is odd because I always have a thick blanket covering the window.**

**Rolling onto my back with a soft moan I rub the sleep from my tired eyes. Moving my hand to scratch the itch on my stomach I am surprised to feel fabric. I could have sworn I went to sleep shirtless last night. **

**Moving my hand along the soft fabric I once again come into contact with something foreign. Giving this foreign object a little squeeze my eyes fling open in shock. Looking down at myself I don't see the body I was expecting to see! **

**Flying off the bed, I run to the mirror across the room. The reflection makes me want to die! Really, I actually would like to die right about now! The person starring back at me is none other than Kagome, or at least her body!? **

**I let out a loud scream then slightly compose myself. Two things race across my mind in that instant. **

**One being the fact that Kagome must be in my body and two realizing that I just squeezed her boob and screamed like a little girl. **

**Shaking those stupid thoughts out of my head I race towards my room praying to find my body again.**


	6. Twisted Fate Chapter 6 - First Encounter

**Flinging my bedroom door open I hesitantly walk towards my bed.**

**Looking down I have the worst out of body experience ever! There I am, sleeping soundly sprawled out on my bed an image of perfection, except for the fact that that's technically not me! **

**Moving to crouch in front of the bed I poke at my arm lightly. When nothing happens I quickly become annoyed and full out punch myself, knowing that in no way it could hurt my body. **

**She groans and flips onto my back slightly opening my eyes. **

**"Hey ya idiot wake up! We gotta problem!" **

**After the words leave my mouth I can't help but frown. Her stupid voice is making me sound like an idiot! **

**I watch as my eyes fling open and my body is thrust into a sitting position. She hesitates for a couple seconds before I see my face contort into a look of total disbelief and a scream rips through my lips. **

**Stepping forward I push her small hand over my mouth. **

**"Will you shut up! Don't make me scream like an idiot!" **

**She blinks at me a couple times then moves away. **

**"You-your me! And I'm-I'm you!" **

**She peers down at my mostly naked body. **

**"Ewww! And you just had to be only wearing boxers!" **

**I groan at her stupidity. "Seriously! That's what your fucking worried about!" **

**She stares at me for a second before speaking again. **

**"No! I'm worried about a lot of things at the moment! One being the fact that I'm stuck in your stupid body!" **

**"Woah! You think your the only one pissed off! Well ya ain't! I'm stuck in your scrawny body!" **

**She scowls at me but decides to stay quiet for the time being. **

**Looking at myself I can tell she is deep in thought by the vein sticking out on my forehead, it always does that when I think to hard, at least that's what everyone tells me. **

**"What are you thinking about?" I croak. **

**"You idiot!" She snaps. **

**"I'm trying to think of this logically instead of just freaking out! That won't help us return to normal! We gotta backtrack." **

**I raise one of her tiny eyebrows in confusion. **

**"Backtrack?"**


	7. Twisted Fate Chapter 7 - Backtracking

**She leans my body against the headboard.**

**"Just think back, has anything odd happened lately? Cause there has to be a reason as to why this even happened!" **

**She opens my eyes and peers at me expectantly. **

**"Uh... No not really, what about you?" **

**She scratches my chin idly. **

**"Hmmm come to think of it something weird did happen!" **

**I grin. **

**"Did Hobo finally admit he's really a woman?"**

**She shots me a death glare and the next thing I know I'm laying on her back on the floor, she hit me! She flippin hit me! **

**"What the hell was that for!"**

**I holler as I sit her body up, rubbing her now red cheek. **

**"For being an idiot at a time like this! I'm being serious!" **

**I frown. **

**"Alright I get it! Tell me what happened to ya!" **

**She shoots me an annoyed look. **

**"I was going to say, last night when I was leaving The Cage this elderly woman ran into me out of no where, and the second we hit each other my arm started to hurt, then she said "I give you the gift of knowledge so you may see." Then up and left before I could even say sorry..." **

**I growl, or at least try to. **

**"Damn that old hag! She did this to us!" **

**"Wait? How are you so sure? Maybe it was just a weird encounter?" **

**I shake her head. **

**"No! I had the same thing happen to me except I didn't give her the chance to talk before I left." **

**I watch as my body hops off my bed and stands in front of me. **

**"We gotta go find her!" **

**I nod. **

**"For once we agree."**


	8. Twisted Fate Chapter 8 - Ground Rules

**We race down the stairs when suddenly Kagome stops me. **

**"Wait, we can't go out like this!"**

**I turn around and see that my body is still only in boxers. **

**"Shit your right.."**

**She sighs. **

**"Alright let's lay down some ground rules before we go." **

**I look at her confused. **

**"Ground rules? What the hell does that mean?" **

**She shakes my head and rolls my eyes. **

**"What I'm trying to say is we gotta make some rules when it comes to each other's bodies. First one being that we have to agree to not touch each other's bodies in anyway." **

**I blink a couple times realizing what she's saying. **

**"Well I thought that was kinda obvious! I don't wanna touch your nasty body anyway." **

**I then mumble under my breath. **

**"Even though I technically have already."**

**She widens my eyes and grabs me roughly by her pajama shirt. **

**"What did you just say! Where the hell did you touch my body!" **

**I scowl at my own stupidity for forgetting my hanyou hearing. **

**"Get over yourself it was an accident I didn't mean to squeeze your boob!" **

**I watch as my eyes turn into fireballs of heated rage. **

**"You squeezed my boob! You stupid pervert! Don't you ever touch them again! Or any part of my body for that matter! Got it?!" **

**I clench her tiny fists. **

**"It was an accident, I didn't like it you idiot! Oh and how the hell do you expect us to change if we don't touch each other's bodies!?" **

**She steps back at my statement and relaxes a bit. **

**"Uh... Well I can change my body and you can change yours, that way we technically aren't touching eachother, well at least not with our minds." **

**I roll the idea over a couple times in my head. **

**"Alright sounds good."**


	9. Twisted Fate Chapter 9 - No Luck

**After an hour of awkwardly changing each other we finally make it back to The Cage. **

**Opening the door I walk over to the bartender. **

**"Hey man I got a question for ya." **

**He turns and smiles. **

**"Hey Kagome what's up?"**

**I frown once again at forgetting who's body I'm in. **

**"Hey uh have you seen an old hag in here lately?" **

**Kagome elbows me in the arm. **

**"Sorry about her rudeness she didn't sleep well last night. But we are looking for an elderly woman have you seen any in here lately?" **

**He blinks at us, obviously noticing the swapped personalities but answers anyway. **

**"No not really, we usually only have young people in here such as yourselves." **

**I snap. **

**"Yeah but the other night there was an old hag in here and we need to find her!" **

**Kagome once again elbows me, this time a little harder. **

**"I'm sorry guys I haven't seen any old people in here, maybe you should just look around?" **

**Kagome thanks him then drags me outside again. **

**"What the heck was that!? You made me look like an ass!"**

**I roll her small eyes. **

**"Well I'm pissed! We haven't gotten any closer to finding her!" **

**She crosses my arms roughly. **

**"You don't think I know that! We gotta try and stay calm. If we don't we aren't going to find her and we have to before Monday." **

**I step away from her to get a better look at my face. **

**"Why? What's happening Monday?" **

**My face blushes a little. **

**"My date with Hojo is Monday." **

**I flinch. **

**If I didn't already want out of this body I really did now! **

**"What! There is no way in hell I'm going on a date with Hobo!"**

**I watch my face become serious. **

**"I didn't say you were going on my date for me, now did I? We can work this out before then, we just have to actually start working together alright?" **

**I sigh in defeat and relief. **

**"Fine, how bout we go check the old age home, if there's anywhere to find an old hag its there."**

**She smiles. **

**"Now your talking!"**


	10. Twisted Fate Chapter 10 - Sickness

**We start walking towards the old age home, which is sadly across town when suddenly Kagome's stomach decides to be an ass and make me nauseous. **

**"What the hell have you eaten lately? Your stomach is making me feel like shit!" **

**She stops walking and turns to face me. **

**"Uh nothing out of the ordinary, come on your fine." **

**I groan but follow anyway. Not long after, I find myself hunched over a garbage can throwing up whatever's in Kagome's stomach as she rubs her back trying to sooth me.**

**"Oh man.. I guess my body actually is sick. Maybe we should call a taxi and go home, we can go to the old age home tomorrow if your feeling better." **

**I wipe her mouth once I'm done and turn to look at her. **

**"No way! We've come so far we can't turn back now!" **

**She frowns. **

**"InuYasha we're still another half hour away! And your sick as heck, I'm calling a taxi." **

**Before I can reject her plan I feel another wave of nausea hit me and immediately change my mind. **

**"Fine, call the taxi..."**


	11. Twisted Fate Chapter 11 - Personal Talk

**One taxi ride later in which I threw up twice we are finally home and I'm laying in bed feeling sick as hell! **

**Kagome wipes my forehead with a cold cloth and once again empties the garbage can contents then sits on my bed next to me. **

**"How are you feeling? Any better?"**

**I shake her head no. **

**"Not at all... Hey, why are you taking care of me anyway?" **

**My face blushes. **

**"Well your my friend and I thought I should take care of you. Plus seeing that it's my body making you sick in the first place it's the least I can do." **

**I smirk. **

**"Well thanks Kagome." **

**She smiles. **

**"No problem InuYasha." **

**There's a peaceful silence between us as she soaks the cloth again and drapes it across my forehead. **

**"Hey, uh Kagome?" **

**She smiles. **

**"Yeah InuYasha?" **

**"Uh, I wanna tell you that I'm not a player like you think I am.." **

**A confused look crosses my face. **

**"That's kinda random, don't ya think?" **

**I feel her small cheeks start to burn from the blush crossing them. **

**"Yeah I guess I just wanted to tell someone the truth.." **

**The smile on my face widens. **

**"Can I ask you a question then?" **

**I nod her small head. **

**"Ok, well why do you always break up with your girlfriends after going all the way with them? Doesn't that make you a player?"**

**I frown and look away. **

**"That's the thing, I've only ever slept with one person and I don't even remember it... And all the other girls I broke up with because they wanted to sleep with me, not because I had slept with them." **

**"Wait!? First off, how do you not remember your only time sleeping with someone? And second why do you break up with them once they want to sleep with you?" **

**I find my golden eyes once again and speak quietly knowing my hanyou ears will hear me. **

**"It was at a party and I was really drunk. And for the other girls, I guess I'm just to self conscious.."**


	12. Twisted Fate Chapter 12 - Surprises

**She frowns. **

**"Why would you feel that way about yourself?"**

**I sigh deeply. **

**"Well let's just say I wasn't all that popular when I was younger." **

**She raises one of my eyebrows telling me to continue. **

**"I used to get made fun of all the time when I was younger because my stupid ears were a little to big for my head so everyone used to call me dumbo, ya know like the elephant. I hated it! But luckily when I hit puberty I grew into them and ever since then I've been able to make a lot of friends and get a lot of girlfriends."**

**She nods my head taking in all the information I've just thrown at her. **

**"Well those kids are assholes! And I'm glad your not getting made fun of anymore, but I still don't get why you'd be self conscious about the rest of your body to?" **

**I sigh. "**

**Yeah I'm not even sure about that one, I guess I just am." **

**She nods my head again. **

**"Kagome... I gotta tell you something else, something I should have told ya along time ago."**

**She looks at me with the face of pure curiosity. **

**"Alright, you've got my attention." **

**I swallow harshly getting myself ready for the storm that's about to come. **

**"Ok, I'm just gonna come out and say it... Kagome your not a virgin!"**


	13. Twisted Fate Chapter 13 - The Truth

**She moves my body to sit back a little and widens my eyes. **

**"What are you talking about! Of course I am!" **

**I frown. **

**"No Kagome, your not. When I said my only time was in a drunken stupor which I don't even remember, it was with you. Three weeks ago at Sango's party we both got hammered and... We... Kinda slept together.."**

**I watch as my eyes glaze over and for what seems like forever she doesn't move or speak. **

**When she does it surprises me, instead of ripping my head off she bursts into tears and lunges towards me resting my head on her chest. **

**"But Sango told me nothing happened! She assured me that I didn't do anything stupid at the party! Oh my god! The one and only time I get drunk I end up having sex with you!" **

**She sits my body up and cries some more. **

**"I lost my virginity to someone who doesn't even like me! And I don't even remember!" **

**I sit her body up and lightly grip my shoulder. **

**"Come on Kagome don't cry. Sango was right you didn't do anything stupid at the party we did it once we got home." **

**She cries harder. **

**"And don't say that I don't like ya, I do your a pretty good friend alright?" **

**She wipes my eyes and tries to catch her breath before looking over at me again. **

**"Wait! How long have you known! And if you don't remember how do you know we even did it in the first place!" **

**Oh shit there's the storm I was waiting for... **

**"I've known since the morning after, when I woke up in your bed with you laying beside me in your underwear while I was butt naked with the room smelling of sex alright!" **

**She sniffles. **

**"So what, you just decided not to tell me!?" **

**I scowl. **

**"No! I was gonna bring it up but when you didn't I figured you didn't want to talk about it so I let it go. But the other day when you asked me if I'd slept with anyone that's when I figured out that you didn't remember either!"**


	14. Twisted Fate Chapter 14 - Inner Feelings

**She wipes my eyes and turns to face me. **

**"Well I want you to know that I'm really hurt! I was planning on saving that for someone who loved me, not for you!"**

**I can feel my heart breaking from her sadness and oddly all I want to do is hold her, but I know that'd be a horrible thing to do at a moment like this, so I just sit here silently. **

**I watch as she stands and leaves my room, slamming the door behind her. This is the reaction I was expecting and yet it hurts more than I expected. **

**I can't help but feel rejected, even though I know she has every right to reject what happened, hell I did up until now. **

**I wonder when, or if she'll ever talk to me again, and if we'll ever be friends again. The thought of her hating me makes me feel sick all over again. **

**I need her in my life... **

**I fling her small brown eyes open. **

**"Wait! Why did I just think that!? Why do I need her in my life and why did it hurt so bad when I saw her crying? **

**Could I actually have feelings for Kagome? And if so, how long have they been there... Fuck this can't be happening!"**


	15. Twisted Fate Chapter 15 - Making up

**After throwing up one more time and fighting within myself I finally fall asleep. When I wake it's dark outside. **

**Pulling Kagome's body into a sitting position I slowly get out of bed and walk down to her room.**

**I see my body laying on the bed on its side and decide it's safe to go check if she's sleeping. **

**Walking up to the bed I pull the blankets up and over my body then whisper. **

**"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't mean to hurt you or take something that special away from you. I hope you can forgive me one day."**

**I then turn to leave when suddenly I hear her speak. **

**"It's ok, I know you didn't mean to you were drunk and it was unintentional."**

**I turn to look at my body again which is now sitting up in her bed looking at me. **

**Our eyes meet and I can see the truth in my yellow depths. **

**She pats the bed beside my body and I slowly go and sit with her. **

**"You don't hate me?" **

**She looks down at my hands and plays with them idly. **

**"No I don't hate you, do you hate me?" **

**I shake her small head. **

**"Naw I don't hate you." **

**She looks at me and smiles. **

**"To be honest I was kinda relieved it was with you and not some random person I don't even know." **

**I nod my understanding. **

**"Yeah I was thinking the same thing actually." **

**We sit there in silence when I decide to leave. **

**"Well I better let you sleep, tomorrow's gonna be a long day, we still gotta find the old bat." **

**She grins showing my fangs a little.**

**I smile back and make my way to the door when I feel my hand gripping her arm. **

**Turning back I look down at myself. **

**"Hey uh InuYasha?" **

**I blink a few times. **

**"Yeah Kagome?"**

**She raises my eyes to look up at her face. **

**"Can you sleep in here with me?" **

**I feel butterflies filling her stomach and I can't help the small smile that crosses her face. **

**"Yeah sure if you want me to." **

**She smiles and moves my body over, making room in the small pink covered bed.**

**I slowly pull the covers up and lay beside her. **

**She whispers. **

**"Night InuYasha sleep well." **

**I smile. **

**"Night Kagome."**


	16. Twisted Fate Chapter 16 - Back to Normal

**The next morning I'm awaken by someone shaking me. **

**Peeling my eyes open I come face to face with Kagome. **

**The real Kagome! **

**I fling my body up into a sitting position and touch my face. **

**She smiles. **

**"We're back to normal! I don't know how or why, but we're back!" **

**She flings her small body at me and hugs me tightly. **

**I return her hug and smile down at her. **

**She pulls away and smiles at me and I can't help the words that escape me. **

**"I missed your beautiful smile." **

**She blushes and so do I. **

**We sit there looking at each other when suddenly I feel myself getting pulled in towards her and our lips meet. **

**My eyes widen in shock. **

_**She's kissing me?**_

**I close my eyes swiftly and return her kiss before she rips away and apologizes before running to the bathroom to throw up. **

**I curse under my breath and chase after her. **

**After she finally finishes emptying her stomach she leans against the bathroom wall and frowns. **

**"I'm so sorry InuYasha you didn't need to see that." **

**I smirk. **

**"Well it was me yesterday so its all good, don't apologize." **

**She smiles weakly. **

**"Thanks, I guess we didn't have to go find the old lady after all." **

**I smile. **

**"Yeah I guess not. Even though I'd still like to give her a piece of my mind." **

**She laughs and its music to my ears. **

**"There you go playing the tough guy role again." **

**I frown but let it go. **

**"So are you still going on that date with Hojo?" **

**She smiles. **

**"Well I am still single so I don't see why not."**

**I frown. **

**"No way! I don't want you going on a date with him or any guy other than me!" **

**Her smile widens. **

**"InuYasha are you asking me out?" **

**I grin. **

**"Yes I am." **

**I crouch down in front of her and move a stray hair away from her flushed face. **

**"I want you to be my girlfriend Kagome. I've kinda always had a thing for ya but I never really noticed until the body swap. I guess it was kinda a good thing after all." **

**She nods in agreement. **

**"I would love to be your girlfriend InuYasha I've liked you for a long time actually, I guess the old lady was just helping us confess our feelings for each other." **

**I laugh. **

**"Stupid old lady actually helped in the end."**


	17. Twisted Fate Chapter 17 - Shocking News

**She smiles but quickly frowns when once again she throws up into the toilet. **

**I rub her back and hold her hair as she empties her stomach yet again. **

**"Maybe we should go to the doctors you must have some kind of bug." **

**She nods her head and once she finishes she brushes her teeth and gets ready to go out. **

**I do the same and once we're both ready we take a taxi to the nearest doctors office and wait patiently in the waiting room. **

**"Kagome Higurashi!" **

**A young woman in nurse scrubs yells loudly. **

**I help Kagome stand and walk her to the room the nurse leads us to. **

**I sit her down on the paper lined bed and go to leave. **

**"Can you stay with me?" I turn around and smile as I sit in the closest seat. **

**"Sure thing." **

**Not long after the doctor walks in and asks Kagome a bunch of questions before asking her for a pee sample. **

**We wait as the doctor takes it for testing. **

**Kagome dangles her legs from the bed idly and I sit in the chair quietly. **

**The doctor opens the door, which slightly makes Kagome jump then he sits in his seat across from her and looks at her seriously. **

**"Kagome, it seems you are with child." **

**My whole body flinches and I hold my breath. **

_**Did he just say she was with child!?**_

**Kagome turns ghost white and turns to face me. **

**Our eyes meet and the doctor speaks again. **

**"I take it this wasn't a planned pregnancy." **

**Kagome shakes her head no and he frowns. **

**"Well you do know that you have options Ms. Higurashi, your still not very far along so an abortion is still an option for you."**

**I feel anger building in my chest.**

_**That bastard wants Kagome to kill our child! **_

**I spring from my chair angrily. **

**"What no way! We aren't killing our child!" **

**I turn to look at Kagome and she has shock written all over her face. **

**"Wait, you don't wanna kill the baby right?" **

**She sputters for a second before speaking.**

**"What! No!" **

**The doctor stands at that moment and rests one of his hands on my shoulder then looks at Kagome. **

**"I think you two have a lot of discussing to do, but please keep me posted on your decision ." **

**She nods and the doctor leaves. **

**Kagome then looks down at the ground and whispers. **

**"I think it's time to go home..."**


	18. Twisted Fate Chapter 18 - Talking it Out

**I can hear the fear in her voice and I know this conversation is far from over.**

**I leave the room and call a taxi and we silently return to our residence. **

**I watch Kagome walk to her room and I stand in the hallway until my name is called. **

**I slowly walk in to see her sitting on her bed, silently crying. **

**Moving to sit beside her I softly wrap my arm around her. **

**"Kagome, if you want to get rid of the baby I would understand, we are both still young and we only just found out that we like each other." **

**She wipes her tears away and looks at me sadly. **

**"That's the thing, I don't want to get rid of the baby. I want this baby but I'm terrified of what will happen to us and everyone around us." **

**She sighs deeply. **

**"Aren't you afraid?" **

**I nod. **

**"Yeah, I'm terrified." **

**She squeezes my hand tightly. **

**"There's a lot to think about. Our families, our schooling, where are we gonna raise the child, who's last name will it get, what will we name it... The list goes on and on." **

**We're silent for a moment. **

**"I've always liked the name Botan for a boy." **

**She looks at me with wide eyes. **

**"Botan?" **

**I smile a little. **

**"Yeah, it means long life in Japanese." **

**She smiles. **

**"I love it." **

**She places her hand lightly on my cheek and pulls me down for a soft kiss, once we pull apart I smile at her. **

**"We can do this Kagome, we just have to take one thing at a time." **

**She nods. **

**"Your right."**


	19. Twisted Fate Chapter 19 - Making Plans

**She smiles at me warmly. **

**"Hey Christmas break is soon what are you doing for it?" **

**I groan. **

**"Probably nothing, my Father already told me he's working Christmas this year so he won't be around and my half brother Sesshomaru is way older than I am and he has a family of his own to be with. So probably stay at my Father's place and spend it alone. What about you? What you doing?" **

**She gives me a sad look. **

**"You can't spend Christmas alone, that's horrible! Why don't you come with me and visit my family." **

**I blush. **

**"Naw that's alright I wouldn't wanna interrupt your time with your family."**

**She plays with a piece of my hair. **

**"Trust me my family wouldn't mind at all, Mama would love to meet you finally." **

**She blushes. **

**"I've actually told her quite a lot about you and she already said she would love to meet you."**

**I blush badly. **

**"You've told her about me!?" **

**She looks away embarrassed. **

**"Yeah... Let me go call her and see if its alright." **

**Before I can speak again she's already out the door and on the phone. **

**"Oh shit, what have I gotten myself into!?"**

**After what feels like an eternity she comes back in with a skip in her step. **

**"Pack your bags InuYasha! Your coming to the Higurashi shrine for Christmas!"**


	20. Twisted Fate Chapter 20 Meeting Mom

**I grin nervously, which she notices. **

**"What's wrong?"**

**I frown. **

**"Kagome do you really think that's a good idea? I don't think your Mother will like me much after she finds out I knocked you up at eighteen and in a drunken stupor to boot." **

**She sits beside me and leans her head on my shoulder. **

**"I don't know what your family is like, but I know for a fact my Mother will be upset but she won't hate you. She'll probably be scared for us but help us in the end. It's my Grandfather you should be worried about, he's very overprotective of me ever since my Father died, I guess he took my protection upon himself."**

**I scowl. **

**"Fantastic..."**

**A week later, after a long bus ride we arrive at the Higurashi shrine. **

**I carry our bags up the many flights of stairs leading to the house. **

**Once up, Kagome's Mother is there to greet us. **

**She hugs Kagome first then hugs me tightly. **

**"It is so nice to meet you InuYasha!" **

**I blush.**

**"It's nice to meet you to Mrs. Higurashi." **

**She turns back to Kagome with a wide smile. **

**"He is so handsome dear!" **

**Kagome beams with pride as her Mother turns to face me once again. **

**"I love your ears, they are to cute! Who was the demon your Father or your Mother?" **

**I try to hide my blush. **

**"Uh my Father is an Inu Youkai and my Mother was a human." **

**Her face drops a little. **

**"Your Mother was a human?" **

**I frown. **

**"Yeah she died when I was three from cancer." **

**I once again find myself being hugged by the elder Higurashi. **

**"I am so sorry for your loss, we to lost a loved one. Its such a hard thing to go through." **

**I hug her back awkwardly. **

**"It's alright it was along time ago but I'm sorry about your husband that must of been hard on you guys." **

**She pulls away and smiles at me. **

**"Yes death is always hard but it brought our family closer together, and for that I am grateful, they are both in a better place now." **

**I nod my head in agreement. **

**"Well let's get you two inside its cold out here and you still have yet to meet the rest of the family." **

**I plaster my best fake smile on and follow both girls inside.**


	21. Twisted Fate Chapter 21 Gramps and Sota

**Once inside a little boy runs up to us, who I'm guessing is Kagome's kid brother. **

**He hugs Kagome then looks at me with wide eyes. **

**"Wow your huge! How tall are you?" **

**Kagome frowns. **

**"Sota don't be so rude." **

**I shake my head at her. **

**"No it's alright." **

**I turn my gaze back down to the little kid. **

**"I think I'm six foot or something like that." **

**He smiles. **

**"Wow! That's so cool! Do you play video games?" **

**I grin. **

**"Yeah all the time, you got any good ones?" **

**He beams. **

**"Yeah! We should play some later!" **

**Just then Kagome's Grandfather walks in and immediately walks up to me, he pulls me down by my shirt so I'm at his level. **

**"Let me get a good look at ya boy." **

**He mumbles. **

**I can hear Kagome groan but she makes no effort to stop him so neither do I. **

**He first looks at my ears then pulls my face up so he can look me in the eyes. **

**"So your the boy who's stolen my only Granddaughter's heart."**

**I blush but nod my head slowly. **

**He steps back and I stand upright again. **

**"You strong?" **

**I blink a few times. **

**"What?" **

**He frowns. **

**"I said, are you strong?" **

**I look at Kagome then back at him. **

**"Uh yeah, I guess." **

**"You fast?" **

**I nod. **

**"Sure" **

**He crosses his arms. **

**"Will you provide for my adorable Granddaughter and treat her like the queen she is?" **

**"Gramps!" **

**Kagome whines. **

**"Yes I will." **

**I state bluntly. **

**I feel everyone's eyes on me at that moment and I try not to lose my calm composure. **

**Her Grandfather smiles at me then looks at Kagome. **

**"You have my blessing he seems like a good enough guy." **

**Kagome runs up to him and hugs him tightly. **

**"Oh thank you Gramps! Thank you!" **

**He smiles at her then looks at me. **

**"Your alright in my books boy, but if you mess up even once it's out on the streets with you, got it!"**

**I frown. **

**"Yes sir..."**


	22. Twisted Fate Chapter 22 - Decisions

**Kagome turns to me and grabs my hand, leading me upstairs to her room.**

**Once safely away from her family I plop down on her bed and groan loudly.**

**She sits beside me and holds my hand.**

**"You did amazing InuYasha! Seriously you did."**

**I grin at her but it quickly turns into a frown.**

**"Yeah but his blessing won't last long, I got you pregnant and I'm pretty sure that won't fly with him."**

**She bites her lip and frowns.**

**"Yeah I know, but I don't actually care for his blessing, I mean I'd rather have it than not, but when it comes down to it I want to be with you either way."**

**I can't help but smile at her words.**

**"So, when are we gonna drop the baby bomb on them?"**

**She gives me an annoyed look.**

**"Baby bomb?"**

**I sigh.**

**"You know what I mean."**

**She nods then stands holding out her hand.**

**"Why don't we just get it over with."**

**I swallow harshly.**

**"What! Now!?"**

**She frowns.**

**"Come on it'll be better if we just get it out of the way."**

**I scratch the back of my head and give her a nervous look.**

**"Alright, let's do this."**


	23. Twisted Fate Chapter23 Breaking the News

**I let Kagome round up her family and we all meet in their dinning room, sitting in the seat beside Kagome we hold hands nervously. **

**"Mama, Gramps, Sota. InuYasha and I have something we need to tell you guys."**

**I watch her Grandfather stiffen and her brother continue playing on his Ds while her Mother gives us a curious but innocent look. **

**"Yes dear, what's the matter?" **

**Her Mother asks generally concerned.**

**Kagome looks at me nervously and I turn to face her family. **

**"Kagome and I have been roommates for awhile now but only recently discovered that we have feelings for each other."**

**I pause and look at their faces, which are all blank awaiting my next words. **

**"But that's not the only thing we discovered recently. Kagome got sick about a week ago so we went to the doctors and we were told that Kagome is carrying my child... We're gonna have a baby."**

**Silence fills the room and I feel Kagome grip my hand tighter. **

**The silence is finally broken by the last person I expected. **

**"Woah! I'm gonna be an Uncle! That's awesome!"**

**Leave it to her kid brother to break the tension. **

**Her Mother covers her mouth and looks at us with fear in her eyes. **

**"Oh my gosh, a baby. Your both so young." **

**She looks over at Kagome's Grandfather, who has yet to speak.**

**His face is still blank, almost as if he didn't even hear me. **

**Just then he stands and leaves the room without a word, sending chills down my spine. **

**There is only one thing worse then him losing his head and it's him leaving without a word, which he just fucking did!**

**I might as well kiss my balls goodbye, who knows how much longer they'll be attached to my body.**


	24. Twisted Fate Chapter 24 Mom Talk

**The next day I'm awoken by Kagome's kid brother. **

**"Hey InuYasha, Mama wanted me to wake you up, she said she wanted to talk to you out in the garden ok?" **

**I nod and rub the sleep from my eyes.**

**He leaves and I quickly get dressed and make my way out into the large garden. **

**I see Mrs.H sitting on the bench and she welcomes me with a warm smile, which makes my stomach relax a little. **

**Walking over I sit beside her silently, for awhile she doesn't say anything but I suddenly feel her hand on my shoulder and I turn to look at her. **

**"Are you afraid?" **

**I take a moment to answer, seriously considering her question. **

**"Yeah I am." **

**She looks me in the eyes. **

**"I'm not mad at you, nor do I hate you." **

**My eyes widen and she smiles softly. **

**"Kagome's Father got me pregnant when I was a young girl to so I know how it feels to be young and scared out of your mind."**

**I give her a confused look than speak without thinking. **

**"But I thought Kagome only had a little brother?" **

**She nods. **

**"She does, I miscarried." **

**My mouth opens in shock and I start stammering. **

**"Oh god I didn't mean to-" **

**Before I can finish my sentence she speaks again. **

**"No worries its alright, it was along time ago." **

**I relax alittle. **

**"The point I'm trying to make is things happen in life that we can't explain but I truly believe everything happens for a reason, so if this child is born he or she will be loved to the fullest I promise you that, alright?." **

**I smile. **

**"Alright." **

**She smiles back at me. **

**"I do need you to promise me something before you go." **

**I feel my nerves working up again but nod. **

**"Please promise me that no matter what happens between you and Kagome, even if you two don't work out that you will always keep respect for her as the Mother of your child and that you won't put this child through a hateful relationship like that." **

**I look at her seriously. **

**"I promise I'll always respect Kagome and our child will never be put through something like that."**

**She smiles warmly and hugs me tightly. **

**"Thank you, now run along Kagome is probably wondering where you've wandered off to."**

**I smile and nod before making my way back inside.**


	25. Twisted Fate Chapter 25 Gramps Reaction

**Once inside I find Kagome in the kitchen.**

**"Oh hey there you are, where have you been?" **

**I sniff a little and feel my mouth beginning to water from the smell of the food she is making, snapping back to reality I quickly answer her. "**

**I was outside talking to your Mother."**

**She raises an eyebrow at me. **

**"Nothing bad no worries actually it went pretty well." **

**I walk up behind her and look down at the stove. **

**"What ya making?" **

**She looks up at me. **

**"Just some eggs, bacon and toast."**

**I grin. **

**"Smells awesome." **

**She smiles. "**

**Thanks." **

**She takes the food and places it on the table then goes and calls everyone in. **

**Not much happens during breakfast other than her kid brother talking my ears off about video games but once everyone is done her Grandfather finally speaks. **

**"You, come with me." **

**I watch the old man stand and look back at me with an angry glare. **

**Standing quickly I follow him upstairs and to his room. **

**Spinning on his heels he turns to face me with the same pissed off look as before. **

**"So I'm guessing you can tell I'm mad at ya boy." **

**I nod. **

**"Yeah I figured." **

**He walks over to his desk and throws a large book at me, catching it with ease I look down to see a creepy 90's dude holding a baby awkwardly with the words ****_Pregnancy for Daddies 101_**** written on the top.**

**Looking at the old man again I shoot him a confused look. **

**He scowls. **

**"If this is gonna happen you better do it right! You hear me! Read that book front to back!" **

**I look back down at the book and when I raise my head to look at him again he's gone.**


	26. Twisted Fate Chapter 26 Scary Book

**I blink in shock for a couple seconds then decide to go to Kagome's room to look at the book a bit. **

**Sitting on her bed I flip to a random page. **

**Looking down I see woman's stomachs at each month and how big the baby should be at each stage. **

**"Hmm this book ain't that bad after all." **

**I then flip to the next page and see pictures of woman in labor, jumping off the bed and throwing the book to the ground Kagome walks in and see's my frightened face. **

**"InuYasha, you ok?" **

**I nod quickly. **

**"Yeah, yeah I'm good just looking at some scary shit." **

**She turns to the book on the floor and picks it up. **

**Flipping it over she looks at the page I was just looking at. **

**"Where did you get this?" **

**I blush. **

**"Uh your Grandfather gave it to me." **

**She frowns. **

**"You don't have to read this if you don't want to." **

**I walk over to her and take the book back. **

**"Naw I want to, I gotta know more about this stuff cause I basically know nothing." **

**She smiles. **

**"Well alright then, try not to shit yourself anymore ok?"**

**I blush more. **

**"Hey give me a break! I just opened the thing and the second page I look at is crazy as hell!" **

**She smiles and kisses me lightly. **

**"I'll leave you to your reading. Mama and I are going shopping then we're going to set up my first prenatal appointment so I'll see you in a few hours." **

**I nod. **

**"Alright see you later."**


	27. Twisted Fate Chapter 27 Date Night?

**I sit on the bed and read a chapter on the emotional changes for pregnant woman and I can't help but sigh. **

**"Damn Kagome's gonna be emotional as hell, I better watch my tongue."**

**I read a couple more chapters then decide to relax a little. **

**Hearing Kagome's voice, I peel my eyes open and realize I had fallen asleep. **

**"Hey sleepy head." **

**She grins. **

**"Did you sleep well?" **

**I stretch and sit up to look at her. **

**"Uh ya I guess so, didn't really mean to fall asleep." **

**She smiles and I raise an eyebrow at her. **

**"What's got you so happy?" **

**She sits at her desk and lifts up a black bag. **

**Grinning she throws it at me. **

**"Those are for you, we're going out tonight, just you and me." **

**I look in the bag and find black jeans a white shirt and a black tie. **

**Pulling them out I look at her again. **

**"Like on a date?" **

**She blushes. **

**"I guess you can call it that. Hurry up and get ready!"**


	28. Twisted Fate Chapter 28 Kikko

**She leaves the room and I pull on the new clothes.**

**I meet her downstairs and my breath hitches, she's standing in front of me wearing a beautiful tight black dress that hugs her body perfectly. **

**She smiles. **

**"Wow you look great." **

**I blush. **

**"Not as good as you do. Whatever you got planned for tonight cancel it, I'm gonna be the one that controls what happens tonight alright? I already have the perfect place in mind." **

**She grins. **

**"Alright then I'll leave this date up to you, lead the way sir."**

**I roll my eyes and grab my coat, once we're both outside I take her hand and we start walking. **

**"So where are you taking me?" **

**I grin and wrap my arm around her waist. **

**"To this restaurant I went to along time ago, no worries it aint far from here."**

**She smiles and continues walking, soon after I stop her and point to the building across the street. **

**"That's where we're going." **

**Her eyes light up. "**

**Wow it's beautiful InuYasha!" **

**I smile then return my gaze to the restaurant. **

**It's a small place with nice greenery around it and a large rock walk way to the entrance, inside it has black walls with nice wooden tables. **

**Simple yet elegant. **

**"What's this place called?" **

**I smile. **

**"Kikko. My Mother brought me here when I was little and I've always wanted to come back."**

**I take her hand again and we cross the street to the entrance. **

**Opening the door we are immediately greeted and sat at the far corner table. **

**Kagome looks around eagerly. **

**"They even have a stage!" **

**I nod. **

**"Yeah they have Shamisen players here, they play for us as we eat." **

**She smiles. **

**"InuYasha this is amazing, thank you for bringing me here." **

**I grin. **

**"Don't thank me yet, wait till you taste the food it's awesome."**


	29. Twisted Fate Chapter 29 His Feelings

**We get our food and eat it slowly just enjoying the wonderful Shamisen players music, once we're done we leave and take a walk through the park. **

**Kagome stops me and speaks sweetly. **

**"Look at the moon it's so beautiful tonight!" **

**Turning my gaze I look at the moon for a second then turn back to what's truly beautiful, Kagome. **

**Her face looks to perfect with the light of the moon shining over her beautiful eyes, the small smile creasing her perfect lips and the way her cheeks are getting rosy from the chilly breeze that passes every so often. **

**I've never looked at her in this way before, but I'm glad I am now. **

**She truly is a beauty but her looks aren't the only thing that drives me towards her. **

**It's her beautiful personality that I love most. **

**All the other girls I liked because they pleased my eyes but not Kagome, she pleases my soul as well. **

**Is it even possible to fall in love this quickly? **

**I don't know for sure but I'm pretty damn positive this is what love feels like. **

**And this woman in front of me is the only woman I want to be with, I want her, no, I need her. **

**Coming out of my thoughts I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her closer to me. **

**She turns to look at me and I dip my head down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss, the most intimate kiss we've had yet. **

**We pull apart slowly and she smiles at me warmly. **

**"Come on let's get you home it's getting late." **

**She nods and we walk back in silent bliss.**


	30. Twisted Fate Chapter 30 Morning After

**The next morning I wake to the feeling of someone stroking my face.**

**Opening my eyes I look down to see Kagome smiling at me.**

**I rest my hand on her naked back and play with her hair.**

**"Good morning."**

**She beams.**

**I smirk.**

**"Morning."**

**She moves a little.**

**"We better get up before my family comes home, it'd be pretty bad if they caught us like this."**

**I smirk more.**

**"Good idea."**

**Last night after coming home from our date we found a note on the fridge telling us that her family had gone to see her aunt and uncle for the night and that they'd be back in the morning.**

**After that I took Kagome to her room and I can honestly say I wasn't the one to starts things between us, Kagome had asked me to sleep in her room with her and before we knew it one thing led to another.**

**I feel her get up and can't help the sigh that escapes me.**

**She grabs one of the blankets off the bed and wraps it around her naked form before rummaging through her closet.**

**I sit up and wrap the sheet around my lower half and make my way to the guest room where my suitcase is.**

**I pull out a plaid red and black shirt, a pair of black boxers and black jeans.**

**Once we're both dressed we make our way downstairs and start making some breakfast.**

**Half way through our meal we hear her family come in and smile at each other knowingly.**

**Maybe the gods actually are on our side for once.**


	31. Twisted Fate Chapter 31 Going Home

**The rest of the week went rather quickly and Christmas was almost bareable, sure Kagome's Grandfather felt like death hanging over my shoulder 24/7 but it was still a good time. **

**I even managed to sneak away for a day before Christmas to get them all gifts, which they all seemed to like. **

**I was a little nervous to give Kagome hers but the way her face lit up when she opened it calmed me right away.**

**I ended up getting her a silver necklace with a large pink jewel on it and oddly enough she ended up getting me a necklace as well. **

**Mine has large black beads and demon fangs on it, I love the thing so much I basically wear it 24/7 now.**

**Before we left her Grandfather ended up dragging me away from the others to give me his gift, and of course it was yet another creepy book. **

**This one was a book on abstinence, which he told me to live by. **

**Taking it from him I couldn't help but smile, the man might be crazy as hell but he is an awesome Grandfather to Kagome. **

**That being said there is no way in hell I'm gonna live by that book. **

**After I rejoined the family again, Kagome and I said our goodbyes and made our way back to the residence and things instantly began to fall back into rhythm.**


	32. Twisted Fate Chapter 32 Back to School

**Trudging my way to school I yawn loudly. **

**"Damn school making me get up early again..."**

**Lunch time rolls around quickly and I find a seat beside Miroku. **

**He grins. **

**"So how was Christmas with Kagome's family?" **

**I shoot him an annoyed look. **

**"It was fine, their pretty cool people well except for her crazy Grandfather but even he's still bareable." **

**His grin widens. **

**"Why are you looking at me like that!?"**

**I spit. **

**He leans in closer to me. **

**"I know."**

**I lean in to. **

**"You know what?" **

**He rolls his eyes. **

**"You knocked up Kagome." **

**My eyes fling open and before he can speak again I drag him outside an into the courtyard. **

**Looking around making sure no one is close enough to hear us I speak again. **

**"How the hell did you know that!?" **

**He pulls his sleeve out of my hand. **

**"I'm dating your girlfriend's best friend so of course I know! I'm also a little wounded that you didn't tell me! Dude, we've been friends since we were five, I was your friend through the big ears phase." **

**I growl a little. **

**"Get off my back would ya! I was gonna tell ya, I just didn't get around to it yet. You better not tell anyone!" **

**He smiles and pats my shoulder. **

**"I'm not gonna tell anyone no worries. So, how bad are you freaking out?"**

**I scowl. **

**"I'm past the freaking out point, now I'm just trying to get my shit together. First I gotta tell my Father, sadly even he needs to know about this." **

**He nods. **

**"I agree, sooner than later would be best."**


	33. Twisted Fate Chapter 33 Visiting Father

**That night I tell Kagome where I'm going and quickly take a taxi to the house. **

**This is the home I grew up in, it's black and red, seriously looks like death, but my Mother loved it the second she saw it.**

**Don't know why? But she did. **

**I then knock on the large doors and am greeted by the maid. **

**She smiles and bows to me. **

**"Master InuYasha, so nice to see you come in." **

**I step inside and can't help but feel a little sad. **

**"I'm guessing your here to see your Father. He's in his study." **

**I nod my thanks and make my way up the large red staircase and start down the long hallway to his study. **

**This hallway always creeped me out as a kid. **

**Both walls are littered with portraits of our ancestors, well at least the male ones. **

**They're all the past leaders of our family's weapon making business. **

**Trying my best to ignore them I take a fast pace down the hall and knock on the study's doors. **

**I hear my Father tell me to enter so I quickly open the doors and make my way inside. **

**Closing them behind me he raises his head to look at me with a puzzled expression. **

**"Son, what are you doing here?" **

**I walk over to the desk and sit in the chair across from him. **

**"Father I gotta talk to you about something important, something's happened that you need to know about." **

**He sits back in his seat and rubs his forehead. **

**"Could you make it quick I'm very busy."**


	34. Twisted Fate Chapter 34 Telling Father

**I frown. **

**"Father my girlfriend and I are going to have a baby. We just found out she is pregnant." **

**He gives me a stern look. **

**"You got a girl pregnant! What were you thinking! Your twenty years old InuYasha and your not even done your schooling!" **

**I press my nails into the seat trying to keep my cool. **

**"It wasn't planned! But its happening so I thought I'd let you know!" **

**He's silent for a moment deep in thought when he speaks again he's calm and collected. **

**"Your schooling needs to come first InuYasha, you have half a year left until you will be able to work in the business and one day take it over, the child won't be born by then so you better not let this woman come in the way do you understand me?" **

**I shake my head angrily then look him in the eyes. **

**"Maybe to you this stupid business is more important than the people you love, which it obviously is! But it isn't to me! Kagome will be put first, that being said I will get my schooling done no worries about that."**

**He looks at me coldly. **

**"It better InuYasha. One day I will die and your brother will take over, then once he dies you will take over and if this unborn child is a boy he will be next in line just like the many generations before him." **

**He pauses and looks down at his watch slightly smiling. **

**"Maybe this unexpected pregnancy isn't such a bad thing after all. **

**If it means another heir to our family business I'm quite alright with it."**


	35. Twisted Fate Chapter 35 Argument

**I lose my shit at this point. Standing and slamming my fists onto his desk I yell.**

**"Even if my child is a boy he will be able to choose his own career! He won't be another pawn in your stupid game! How the hell did you become like this! If Mom was still alive -"**

**That's as far as I get before I'm hit harshly in the cheek flinging me back and against the wall. **

**Opening my now swelling eye I look up at my Father's angry face. **

**"Don't you bring your Mother into this!" **

**He roars. **

**I blink a few times trying to get my bearings before slowly standing. **

**"Your definently not the same man Mom fell for!" **

**He clenches his teeth and I make my way out of his office angrily. **

**I quickly make my way down the stairs and out into the garage, grabbing the keys to my car I get in and speed away.**


End file.
